Vehicles utilizing an attitude control of an inverted pendulum (hereinafter simply referred to as “inverted pendulum vehicle”) have been attracting attention, and are currently on the way to being put to practical use.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses technology relating to a transverse two-wheeled vehicle which has two drive wheels coaxially arranged to oppose each other and which is driven by detecting an attitude change of a vehicle body due to movement of the center of gravity of a driver.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-276727
Such a vehicle maintains the stopped state or runs while performing the attitude control based on the weight shift amount of the driver, the operation amount from a remote control or an operating device, drive instruction data input in advance, or the like.